Lost in Red
by yuruumantic
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya had a perfect life, but only to get ruined by a certain color of red by the name of Seijuurou.


There were secrets that our parents didn't know, unless they had a keen eye to do it so. There were secrets our families hardly knew but some of our friends did.

There were secrets that remained secrets that could never surface unless words that we didn't intend to say would accidentally spill out from our mouth.

Also, there were secrets that only we knew to ourselves and in Kuroko's case, he remained silent.

He would rather bury this secret and never let one single person to find it. Nobody should ever know including his parents and friends about what he had gone through a month ago. He would prefer to shoulder it with his own rather to let everyone knew and pity him from the unfortunate fate he had to face through.

He would prefer to keep it to himself, as a secret should remain as a secret.

It was the most traumatic experience he had ever encountered in his life.

And it had been the reason for his perfect life to turn into dust.

He was out from school.

Finally, he will be able to sprawl himself on the comforts of his bed, to hug his pillow and to watch his favorite drama show on his flat screen television provided by his parents who loved spoiling him to the bone.

He was not spoiled like the other kids in school who would always follow trends and had their parents gave them what they want. Kuroko Tetsuya wasn't like that. In-fact, he was not close to being one. It was just that his parents loved him too much for being their only child they had conceived and they wouldn't mind spending lots of money to make him satisfied in his life as a teenager.

Kuroko was a responsible person. Everybody adored him for being the kindest in school despite his lack of presence which in-fact would surprise (not to mention scares) the students around school whenever he would lend a hand to students in need. He was even a straight A student in class and everybody deemed him for being so close to perfect.

Yet, despite the compliments and adoration he received, Kuroko remained humble.

Kuroko was an angel-like child and that made his parents more proud of having him and more thankful that such a blessing came to their life.

He was more than a blessing, more than a gift for his family and friends.

Back to the story, Kuroko bade goodbye to his friends with a wave and a smile, telling them _see you tomorrow(s)_ and _be safe on the way home(s)._ Clutching on the strap of his bag while he watched them disappear from a corner where they would part their ways, he pivoted on his heel and went straight to the street on the way to his home. He bounced on the balls of his feet, humming and admiring the purple and pink colors painting the earlier blue sky.

The evening sky was approaching soon. Smiling to himself as the once lit up sky turned navy blue and the stars started to show up from their hiding place together with the crescent moon peeking out from grey clouds, Kuroko decided to stop first in a convenience store to buy their cheap but heavenly vanilla shake to indulge.

Everyday, before going home, he would always stop by first in that store to buy his favorite drink and that day was not different at all.

Seconds after, he found himself opening the glass doors, entering the deserted store that was playing a mellow music. Familiar from the song, he started humming to it as he padded himself towards the back corner where he himself could put the icy drink on his cup through a machine and fill it to the brim.

Once done, a splitting grin covered his face as he treaded towards the counter to pay for his vanilla milkshake treat when another customer came in from the way the sound of the doors opening caught his attention.

Kuroko was able to take a glimpse of the tall lean guy dressed in a grey shirt and loosed jeans with a black cap. Fiery red strands of hair poked out from his cap and he looked kind of shady. The man was exquisitely handsome. Kuroko could tell though he can't catch the face of the man clearly.

The man, as he strode the aisle of food products passing by Kuroko, Kuroko was sure that the man smirked at him, a small gesture which sent tingles and goosebumps down to his bones and it was eerily bizarre.

Shrugging it off and hurriedly poking the straw on his drink and sipping it, he dashed out of the store to finally go home because he felt strange. It was as if smelling danger around you.

He briskly walked. He could tell that his lack of presence was ineffective to that stranger. He wondered how a smirk could scare him this way.

The night air was chilly and the breeze was picking up in a not so ordinary way. He couldn't indulge the luscious taste of his drink anymore like how he used to. Somehow, the drink seems to be tasteless than how it should be sweeter and soothing him with its pleasure that it could give to him.

He was half-way done with his drink when he felt footsteps behind him. He clutched the strap of his bag and hastily walked. His heart was picking up in speed, the hairs from his neck stood, his knees seem to wobble and he felt like walking on forever not meeting the end point of where he should be.

He took deep down breaths.

The moon was peeking out from the clouds giving an eerily kind of moonbeam. It seemed to be in a color of red as well.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three..._

Kuroko quickened his pace, but the footsteps behind him were speeding up in pace too, matching it with his. From his periphery, his shadow on the wall and another one a meter away from him caught his eyes. A figure loomed over him.

 _No…_

A shiver crawled on his skin. He could sense something bad will happen to him and so he collected his courage to get out from the scene as soon as possible. He bit his lower lip, heart beating rapidly against his chest.

He was sweating out from nervousness. He took another deep breath. He had to get out of the area, he kept reminding himself. He was sure that the man behind him was plotting something bad to him. He had to sprint. He had to pretend that he was in a practice game, that hundreds of laps are just a piece of cake to him.

This was just another merciless training from his coach Riko. He had to think like that or else he won't be able to escape.

He readied himself to take a run for it, but before he could, he was caught.

The unfinished vanilla milkshake fell on the ground, white content spilled on the rocky surface. Forgotten.

"Gotcha!" A hard grip made its way around his arm and Kuroko flinched from the tight hand that could definitely bruise his porcelain skin. He was about to scream, yet it happened too fast that a large hand soon covered his mouth. Kuroko saw flaming red eyes boring on him. A whimper came out from his mouth and within a fraction of a second was dragged somewhere hidden in a dark alleyway with a lamp post flickering a warm shade of yellow light.

Yet a patch of red in his vision was he could see.

He screamed. "LET GO OF ME!" Kuroko was struggling and kicking away from his assailant, but the man was strong and he couldn't fight back despite their similarity in sizes, only that the stranger was an inch or two taller than him.

He bit the man's hand hard, the only solution that he could find. His assailant winced in pain yet he was able to bear the pain that almost dug Kuroko's teeth on the skin. Kuroko was about to sprint and he yelled for, "HELP!—" but a hard slap on the face was what he had received after.

It was his first time to be slapped like that. Not even his parents could do it to him, and the man did.

 _PLEASE…_

Kuroko's eyes stung, together with his reddened cheek that was hit. He caressed it with his hand and lifted his head to see the man who dared hurt him. His eyes almost bulged out from their sockets-it surprised him to see the man earlier at the convenience store. The one with the fiery red hair who was exuding with confidence when he had entered the store, the one with a weird aura in his presence, suspicious and dangerous. And now that Kuroko was facing the stranger, what scared him the most were his mismatched color of his eyes boring on his like laser glares. While one was red, the other was golden.

The way this man gazed over him sent him frozen on his spot like how an emperor could do on a peasant.

The redhead's presence was undeniably perfect with the eerie night's atmosphere. He sported out a smirk to him, "I've been watching you since last week young boy, Ku-ro-ko Tet-su-ya."

The stranger knew his name. It was very scary how he had pronounced his name in syllables. He was so scared. He never had been so scared in his life like this. Kuroko backed off while the redhead moved closer to tower him. He thought he could distance himself away, yet was soon pinned on the brick wall, hovered by the redhead with a smirk that won't wipe off from his face.

Kuroko squeaked, tears forming on his eyes as his assailant leaned closer to his neck and pressed a wet kiss on it which disgusted him.

"What do you want from me? P-Please, let me g-go." Kuroko stuttered, his heart palpitating against his chest. He was sure that later on he'll have a nervous breakdown. He never wished to be attacked like this one day.

He felt the man smirked on his skin, "You can't stop me sweetheart. Hm. You smell so good. I love vanilla soap a lot you know and I think you taste like one just like how you love buying vanilla milkshakes on that convenience store." The man kept on sniffing his skin, his teeth sinking lightly on Kuroko's neck, continuing to nip and to kiss it, earning a whine and squirming from the student to let him go.

However, the man was enjoying his ministrations on his prey; his groin soon rubbed on the confines of Kuroko's crotch creating a slow friction between the two of them. Kuroko screamed and begged for help, but it seemed like the night was dead without a single presence besides them around the area. No matter how loud he pleaded, nobody will ever hear him.

"S-stop it…please."

Kuroko can't help but cry silently, even how he would try pushing the man off of him, his efforts won't work.

The man was stronger, trapping him with his own body, held captive by his vice grip hands on his wrists above his head as the redhead dry humped himself on him.

Kuroko can't fight back. He could use his misdirection, but it will be futile because this redhead had an invisible string seeming to constrict him. Heck, he couldn't even kick the man on where it hurts, because as he tried, the man had just palmed his clothed member.

"I told you, you are mine. You can never escape me Tetsuya." It was a strange feeling not to be able to defy him.

"N-No… I wanna go home now." Kuroko had bitten his bottom lip to muffle his moans, because it felt _amazing_ somehow. Which was not good. He shouldn't be feeling like this.

He shouldn't be thinking about how amazing it was to be sexually abused like this. This was child rape for god's sake!

"Ah, do you like the feeling? First time?" His captivator asked, forehead pressed on his, before darting his tongue on the seam of his lips prodding him to open it up.

"Open your mouth." The man said authoritatively as if his words were absolute. Kuroko whimpered and he won't open up his goddamn mouth, because it was wrong. He didn't want this and yet, he was being forced to do something he didn't even want to do. This was rape, he told himself. If only he had his phone in his pocket, he would have been able to dial his mom's number or his dad's and let them hear what was happening to him in a dark alleyway.

With the red head's piercing gaze that ran shivers on Kuroko's spine, he responded by parting his lips to plead once again.

 _Mom, Dad, help me…_

"N-No. Just let me-" Wrong move. Once he opened his mouth, the man above him shoved his tongue in his mouth; tongue swirling and sucking him hard while their lower bodies rubbed together. More of the redhead doing the action while Kuroko kept still.

The man groped Kuroko's ass and he nibbled the kid's earlobe, whispering, "Call me Seijuurou darling," He drawled, emphasizing his name carefully.

"N-No…"

"Hm, your ass is soft kid. I bet your asshole will clench around my dick." Slowly, he pulled down Kuroko's zipper tracing the outline of the boy's semi hard cock. "Having fun huh?"

"S-Stop it please." Tears sprung out from his eyes while the man dived and attacked him, kissing his face, neck and even tore his polo open, but only to reveal a naked expanse of vanilla skin chest, nipples erect and begging to be ravished.

Seijuuro was enjoying the sight of his beautiful prey. He scored a jackpot. Kuroko had exceeded his expectations. The kid had flawless white skin. It's pinkish and soft and so he resumed on kissing his skin hungrily like a beast, like an animal on heat.

"Let me go!" Kuroko increased the volume of his no matter how futile it may seem.

"Shut up!" Seijuurou grabbed his face harshly, glaring at the boy coldly. "If I hear you shout again I'm going to fucking kill you!" He hissed severely, earning a whimper from Kuroko which scared him and went to submitting himself fully to Seijuurou.

 _Mom…Dad…_

He can't die yet. He still had a lot of dreams to reach and he was so young. He wanted to be a teacher someday, teach cute kids with alphabet, fall in-love to the person destined to him, get married, have children and live a happy life with his own family.

Kuroko was spilling tears while watching the man unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers, showing an angry large dick that scared Kuroko more. He was frightened from the sight, because seconds later, his virginity will be soon taken away from the man he never wanted to submit himself to.

His lips were trembling. More tears came out from his eyelids. He was shaking, but he couldn't run away, afraid that the man will kill him without mercy.

Seijuurou spun him around violently, his forehead hit the brick wall surging pain to his head. He was sure that a small bump has formed on his forehead, but he shouldn't care about it yet as his pants was soon pooling down his ankles revealing his green briefs. His small milky thighs were on display and the cold air bit his skin. Stuttering, he tried to plead once again to stop the man from molesting him, but the man won't listen to him as to Kuroko's surprise, Seijuurou was soon dropping on his knees and Kuroko could felt his ass cheeks were being parted, a slick muscle entered his cleft and he was not dumb to know that the man was shoving his tongue inside him.

 _Why is the man doing this to him? It's dirty down there,_ he thought until he was sputtering moans and he couldn't deny that it felt good but it was wrong _wrong wrong._ Very much wrong.

Seijuurou poked his tongue in the tight hole to lubricate Kuroko to prepare him for what had to come minutes later.

The moans Kuroko gave away were very sensual to Seijuurou's ears. His nose rested on the crack of Kuroko's ass, savoring his natural taste and scent. While he was busy rimming Kuroko, he grabbed the boy's dick and kept on stroking him. To Kuroko's dismay, he was aroused. It was a different kind of feeling. Now, he understood the feeling of something inside him. Meanwhile, Seijuurou can't help but be proud of his self. It was sick, but knowing Kuroko was hard and leaking for him, he couldn't help but smirk in victory.

Unfortunately, Seijuurou wanted Kuroko to moan his name. So he planted a hard slap on the victim's ass, making it jiggle and red from the impact. "Moan my name you bitch!" He reprimanded with another slap on the other side, earning a choked sob by his prey, tears gathering from his lids.

"S-Stop it p-please..." Kuroko begged for mercy, but Seijuurou didn't have any of it. All he knew about life was pleasure to satiate his self with and here was Kuroko to do the honor of pleasuring him.

Another hard slap echoed in the deserted alleyway as tears fell out from Kuroko's hurt face while Seijuurou laughed maniacally, enjoying the scene right in-front of his eyes. "I said moan my name or else I'll draw blood on your skin! Call me Seijuurou!"

 _Smack!_

Kuroko was a crying mess because everything hurt. His knees wobbled from the impact of that large hand hitting his skin and he couldn't do anything but obey. "S-Seijuurou please stop it." No matter how he tried to beg, Seijuurou was enjoying it more, loving the way how the kid was chanting his name euphoniously.

The sound of the redhead's laughter sounded sinister to Kuroko's ear. He guessed that the man was Satan's pawn, sent on earth to do malicious things to innocent kids.

"Just keep moaning my name!"

Momentarily, Kuroko's already wide eyes, blue pupils blown widened more as he could feel something big and thick entering him without warning. The feeling was very painful more than being nicked by a knife on the finger. It hurt a lot and Kuroko's screams were muffled as a gag was soon tied around his mouth in a blink of an eye. Getting his mouth covered won't let him scream so loud to be able to draw attention from the passersby. However, from the looks of it and from how strangely dark and red the moon was that night, not a single soul had been lurking around the area which was very unusual compared to the days when students and some people on their way home would still be present on that time of the night.

Seijuurou didn't think twice but to thrust as soon as possible to that tight heat of his prey. He slammed his throbbing organ hard on the tightening walls clenching around him while enjoying the choke sounds and the drool coming out from Kuroko's mouth. He rammed his dick in and out insanely, enjoying the pleasure shooting down to his spine without a care of how Kuroko bled down there, tear-stained cheeks arousing him. He was having the best part of his life while Kuroko was having a taste of hell.

He didn't deserve to be treated like this! All this time he had been a good son, a good student and a good friend so why was he being treated like this? What kind of sin did he make to be mishandled like this? Why would no one save him? Why did it have to be like this? Why? Why?

Why should it be him?

Seijuurou was unstoppable. He didn't care if the bluenette was bleeding from his violent thrusts. The pleasure lies within hearing the kid crying, whimpers muffled by his hanky that he tied around his prey's mouth had sent self gratification.

The redhead fucked the kid to oblivion, unsympathetic and unsparing as he didn't take pity for the boy as all he cared about were his needs and wants. He was inhumane.

He was crazy.

"Finally, I got you boy. You are finally mine." Seijuurou huskily mumbled to the bluenette's ears, his thrusts decreased in speed as his legs stuttered releasing his warm load to the boy's asshole, filling it up with an overjoyed gratification.

On the other hand, Kuroko painted the brick walls with his first orgasm with soft groans coming from his throat, but not from pleasure, but from the pain he had just experienced. Kuroko whimpered, tears won't stop pouring from his sky-blue eyes while Seijuurou detached himself from him, satisfied. He wore his pants back, a playful smirk gracing on his lips. "Thanks for your ass Tetsuya. I enjoyed it a lot."

How dare he have the audacity to pat the kid's sore ass while blood trickled down Kuroko's thigh? But as expected, Seijuurou didn't take a shit about it. He only removed the gag away from his prey's mouth before crashing his lips on swollen plump ones. Kuroko tried to push him on the chest, but Seijuuro's strength was no match for him.

Seijuurou's tongue forced himself in the kid's delectable mouth, licking the roof of his mouth and tangling his wet pink muscle on the other for a dirty tongue dance.

Kuroko was passive, but then and again Seijuurou was enjoying it. It was a sin he wouldn't bother repeating over and over again. But only with someone who had caught his eyes, only to Kuroko Tetsuya.

The elder man soon broke away the kiss, a string of saliva connecting on their lips. Seijuurou smirked for the last time to his victim, threatening him, "Say one word to the police and I'll fucking kill you and rape your dead body." And then the redhead left the half naked boy hugging his own body protectively from the cold while he felt so dirty and wasted. He could only cry as he slid down the wall to the ground, pitying himself for being the unlucky one, for being raped, for not having someone to save him from the hell he had faced.

(As he arrived home, he lied to his mom that he went with friends to eat at a ramen shop the reason why he was late to arrive at home. Because his parents trust him so much, they bought his lie and he faked a smile on them, before heading straight to his room, traumatized and scared from the latter events that day, covering his bruises that marked his treasured body.)

1 year later…

A year had passed and there had been a lot of changes in Kuroko's behavior. Ever since the day he was raped by the person who identified himself as Seijuurou, he started isolating himself from his friends and quitted the basketball club which brought the whole Seirin basketball team in sadness from Kuroko's resignation. Moreover, Kagami was the most affected one by Kuroko's decision, but he had to accept it because it was Kuroko's decision after all. It was difficult at first, but bit by bit, the team had moved on although they couldn't help but wonder how could Kuroko decided to quit when they all know how much he loved playing basketball.

Besides quitting the basketball team and preferring to be alone which he was doing greatly with his lack of presence, his grades, however, were in the brink of failing. His parents started to get worried because they guessed something was bothering their child to get failing marks, instead of acing his subjects well. His parents tried to talk to Kuroko's friends without him knowing, but only to receive a question of their question too.

 _We didn't know what happened to him, do you know what happened to him?_

Kuroko's friends want to help, but they found it hard to approach Kuroko now that the bluenette had an intimidating veil surrounding his presence. As if some force was prohibiting anyone to come closer to him.

He was a different person now. He was a loner, an introvert and he had been more sensitive whenever someone tried to touch him, for example Kagami. And just like everybody else, Kagami immediately left Kuroko instead of staying with him to confide him on what problems he was facing and to offer a shoulder to help him. But soon as Kagami felt Kuroko's skin, as if he was burned, his eyes widened in fear and left which had Kuroko crying because even if he couldn't say it through his mouth, he wanted Kagami to lend him a hand, but he left. He left him and Kuroko couldn't understand why his old friends had started avoiding him as well. He was part of it too, but knowing the Seirin basketball club, they won't just give up knowing what was wrong with him, what was wrong with the friend they had once treasured.

More than that, he started avoiding his parents' hugs and kisses because whenever they did, he could only felt the way Seijuurou had touched him. Since the night he hadn't welcomed his parents' hugs to comfort him telling that everything was okay, he could only see a vague color of red in his periphery as if someone was watching him and his parents had felt the same way of distancing themselves from Kuroko and Kuroko was going insane because when he just need everybody to stay with him, everyone was abandoning him.

How could his friends and parents get scared of him? He wasn't scary at all right? He was their angel before, but why were they avoiding him now?

Not long after, his parents brought him to a psychiatrist in hopes to treat him.

"We don't know. He never tells us a-and Doc, we-we're scared of him too. One time, we saw his blue eyes turned red and it scared us. Believe us. Why would this happen to our Tetsuya? What's wrong with him Doc? Tell us what's wrong? Please." Her mother cried right beside him while telling the green haired bespectacled doctor about their observations to their only kid.

Kuroko wouldn't say a word. He won't even blink his eyes and that scared the shit out of his parents and the psychiatrist when they turned their attention to him. The doctor had never felt this kind of fear before as he too had seen the tint of red in the bluenette's eyes.

Instead of running away from him this time, Kuroko just stared at them blankly, nonchalant and unaffected to his parents' worry and concern for him. Somewhere beyond the sobs and whimpers of his mother, Kuroko heard a familiar voice of a man saying, _You're mine._

"The kid must be sent to the institution as soon as p-possible." The psychiatrist's voice was laced in fear, fingers twitching as he wrote the address of the institution where he knows Kuroko would receive proper medical attention. "I can't tell what could be possibly wrong with him."

 _You're mine Tetsuya. Mine._

Two months passed and Kuroko had stopped going to school. Nobody heard a single thing about him ever since he was gone. His friends had easily forgotten about him as they were focusing for victory in the Winter Cup. It was as if the Kuroko Tetsuya they had known before had been wiped off from the face of the earth.

His parents would still visit him in the institution, white blank walls and a smell of sterile enclosing him. They would just look at him from a window while he couldn't tell how her mother cried and how his father would hug his wife to comfort her from the fate Kuroko had gotten.

In his one month inside the institution, Kuroko had never eaten properly. He was only depending on the IV connected to his veins.

Kuroko refused to talk, afraid that if he does, Seijuurou will haunt him and will kill him, the reason the doctors find it hard to treat Tetsuya as quick as possible.

During the night, he would see shadows on his walls and a whimper would come out from his throat. Words of _help me_ and _please leave me_ won't come out from his mouth. He was tongue tied while a flash of red would pass by his vision and he would cry alone in his sleep.

If you think Kuroko was difficult to handle in the facility then you were wrong. In-fact, the doctors couldn't pinpoint the root of his insanity. They had several tests on his brain, but only to find the results oddly normal. Kuroko was silent when he had his attacks. He only whimpers, he didn't scream or shout to the nurses surrounding him unlike the other patients who would go berserk and even hurt some of the nurses there. He wasn't like that. He would only cry until there were no tears to fall from his eyes. Though there were times, nurses and doctors would sometimes scurry away from his room whenever they saw his eyes turn red like the fiery red imprinted in his mind from a man a long ago. Only sedatives could calm him down, yet in his sleep, he could still see those fiery mismatched eyes.

He was so lost.

Lost in red.

He remained passive. He still won't talk, though the doctors and nurses –though scared- were really trying to get him to talk even just for a one word, but they just can't.

White walls greeted Kuroko every single day and it was getting tiring.

He felt lonely and cold.

He felt unwanted.

But he couldn't think properly anymore on what to do.

He wanted to die. But he can't. He still had dreams right? He wanted to be a teacher, to fall in-love and to have his own family, right?

 _But you're mine Tetsuya. Mine, mine, mine, mine…._

Until one night when he didn't know that the moon outside was bleeding red like that one time on his way home, he heard the voice of the man who ruined his perfect life. Husky and deep voice that he abhorred to hear and he hated to remember was back.

Red filled his eyes. Fiery red like fire consuming the white walls around his room.

Lifting up his head, there at the foot of his bed stood the redhead with his signature smirk written on his face, moonlight casting a glow on his handsome face, heterochromatic eyes boring to his skull and soul. Soul less. Dangerous.

Seijuurou had no irises, but with pupils with a color of red and gold. His eyes were the scariest feature of his face adding the two horns adorning his fiery red head. And to complete the description, Seijuurou was wearing a black cloak complementing his ivory skin and a black furry tail swishing right behind him.

And that was when Kuroko realized something.

As he opened his lips to talk, two pointed teeth greeted Kuroko who had a breath hitching. Kuroko can't utter a word. He could only make a small sound, a whimper.

The redhead grins devilishly. "I'm back my angel and I'm here to get you."

Seijuurou was not a human, he was a devil.

And that was the last time people saw Kuroko.

* * *

a/n: uh this is my first akakuro fic posted and I'm not confident about this but I tried. Any grammatical errors whatsoever please do tell me because I would really appreciate your reviews about this fic. I'm open for constructive criticism because that would help me to improve my writing in the future also! I'm planning to write another akakuro fic again soon! Thanks for reading this shitty oneshot story. ^^

also, i would just like to explain the reason why there were no people when akashi was raping kuroko was because since akashi was a demon (which kuroko didn't knew yet) he had kind of teleported them to another dimension which had the same copy of the area in the human realm. Let's just say that, they were in a deserted dimension that only demons could have the power to get themselves there. I hope all of you could understand what i meant hahaha! thanks for reading!


End file.
